Twelve Days of Christmas
by SpartanGamer2013
Summary: Each year, they celebrated Christmas. Each year, it brought them something different. Things were never the same for them, but they always found a way to find the goodness within the day. This day was their day...this was their day to be a family.
1. Surprise!

**So, I have not forgotten about Pledge of the Atonement. Working some things out on that, before I get back to it. BUT...in the spirit of Christmas, I wanna write twelve one-shots of Dakota Jaeger and her siblings around this time of year. Each one is a different year, a different point in their lives. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Except for the Jaeger Family, I claim no ownership to the characters shown in the one-shots.**

Surprise!

Dec. 25th, 1989

This was Dakota Jaeger's favorite day of the year. When it came to Christmas, she always enjoyed the smell of pine tree when they placed one in the house for decoration. The smell itself was her all-time favorite when she joined her cousins on their hunting trips. To get the scent inside the house made things even more magical, and she joined in the decorations. Oh, how the tree would shine in the room! She enjoyed the snow that covered the ground, so she could make snow angels or snowman. She always struggled to make the head, but at least she had help. Plus, she saw the snow on the trees, and she felt like she was in wonderland as the breeze carried some in the air. There was also the food, the massive feast they would make on that day. Three of them, in fact; one for the morning, lunch, and dinner. Each one was quite delectable, and she would not be able to eat for days afterwards. Then, there were the presents. Her family always gave each other nice things, between toys and new clothes, blankets or jewelry. She recalled her older brother being given a large blade from her father, to show his strength as a warrior. Yet, what made it fun was making them. They did not have much money to buy store bought items like she had seen before, but she was fine with that. The creating made it feel more special. However, what made the day her favorite time of the year was her family. The thought process they put in their presents and the mere time they spent together were more than enough for her.

The morning of Christmas came, and her amber speckled brown eyes flickered open. The sunlight peeked through her window, and she could hear the mutters in the floor below her. Her lips curled upward immediately when she recognized them. They were already up...she needed to hurry. Quietly, she climbed out of her bed and pressed herself against the wooden floor. She brushed her black, wavy hair from her face and reached forward to grab two boxes. Her older sister managed to grab them for her and wrapping paper, during one of her travels to the outside world. Once they were in her grasp, she jumped to her feet and hurried down the hallway. Her bared foot touched one spot, however, and it creaked. Her eyes widened as she stopped. Slowly, she turned her head toward a door she just passed. It was still closed. Yet, the voices below her had gone quieter.

With a gulp, she took her steps more gently, in hopes they would not hear her. She licked her lips tentatively as she made her way downstairs. Once her feet touched the bottom stair, she saw Sitala Jaeger, whom they called Kikka, by the candles on the mantle, where she lit them with a match. Gerhardt Jaeger was by the large Christmas tree, where he adjusted the presents with a careful touch. It was one of the few times she ever saw him treat something with such handling. "I made it!" She whispered, wearing a grin on her face.

Both of them turned to face her. Her brother merely snorted and shook his head. "With that noise you were making, they're probably up by now!" He berated. Then, he casually turned his gaze back to the presents.

Dakota's shoulder dropped slightly. "Didn't mean to…" She pouted.

"Oh, don't listen to Gerry, sissy!" Kikka reassured her, before she threw a look toward Gerhardt. "It wasn't that bad, and you're down here now!" She motioned her arms, wanting her baby sister to come toward her. A warm smile graced her face, and it reminded Dakota of the smiles their mother would give. "Come, let's get the presents ready! Mama and papa will be down here soon!"

"You realize how often we try this, and how often we fail?" Gerhardt reminded them. A calm, amused look now flashed across his face as he took the presents that were given to him. "We'll think we have made the best surprise ever, and then they give US a surprise."

Dakota merely gave him a flat look with her hands placed on her hips. Gerhardt was always like this. He found ways to poke holes in their plans, to focus on the bad of it instead of the good. It took every strength within her and and Kikka to get him to join on the plans they made. Every time they managed to do so, he always told them it would go wrong. Granted...part of the time he was proven right...but she did not want to tell him that. She did not want to give him the satisfaction. After all, they were going to succeed this time! She believed that!

When she opened her mouth to tell him so, Kikka quickly placed one hand upon her mouth, giving her a look. "Now now…" She said quietly, before she threw the same look toward Gerhardt. "They are still asleep...now all we need to do is get in the kitchen for breakfast. We can still do this. SO, we are going in there and doing this TOGETHER. No arguing. Do I make myself clear?"

"..." The young girl nodded in silence, gulping slightly.

"...GERHARDT?"

"...Fine." He snorted. Then, he turned and walked toward the small kitchen with his arms folded over his chest.

Kikka shook her head. With a pat on Dakota's shoulder and a gentle smile, she said, "Come along sissy! Let's go!"

Dakota looked up, and her grin quickly returned as she nodded vigorously. She immediately, yet carefully, dashed into the kitchen and started on breakfast. The three siblings worked quietly, but diligently, to get everything ready. It did not take long for the smell of eggs and bacon, biscuits and cooked slices of venison, to waft through the house. Eggshells were all over the floor as Gerhardt and Dakota ran into one another, all three trying to help one another. The youngest Jaeger felt excitement brew inside her as she checked the door every so often. She did not hear any footsteps or see prying eyes. They were actually pulling it off! She could only imagine the look on her mother's and father's faces. It only excited her more at the mere thought, and this was only part one.

Her mind drifted on her presents, nestled under the tree with the rest. It took time, and help from Kikka and Lomasi, to get the presents ready. Now, she could finally surprise them with something of her own making! As she helped her brother flip the eggs as they sizzled in the pan, her ears perked at the soft humming s from her sister. It was a playful Christmas tune. She giggled and began to him herself, and it was not long before their humans filled the kitchen.

Gerhardt rolled his eyes. "Aren't we supposed to be quiet?" He deadpanned as he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh come now, brother!" Kikka's eyes flashed teasingly, while she quickly checked on the biscuits. "Join us in the Christmas spirit!" She bumped into him gently with a giggle, and then she continued her humming.

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock!" Dakota sang softly, giggling even more. "Ki's right, Gerry!" She responded. "Don't be a sour face and join us!"

When she reached over to mess with the bacon, she nearly tipped in the chair she stood on. Gerhardt immediately grabbed her and released a sigh of relief before he simply ruffled her hair. "And if we keep it up, THEY might here." He pointed out. "And be careful, whelpe, or else we'll be celebrating with you in bed and mama caring for those burns!"

"I am being careful!" She scolded him with a flat look. "I was just trying to get the bacon!"

"I've got that. YOU focus on the eggs in front of you." He reprimanded her, ruffling her hair once more. His face remained straight, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a quirk in his lips.

"...You'll sing then?"

"...NO."

Dakota suddenly began to pout before she crossed her arms. Kikka glanced at them with a large smile on her face. Quickly, she stepped behind her older brother and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jingle bells swing and jingle bell rings." She sang, a teasing glint appearing in her small, dark brown eyes. "C'mon, big brother, join us!"

He groaned and hung his head slightly. His amber gaze went to each one, to see their eyes upon him, before he looked back at the bacon. The sisters looked at each other again, and then they grinned mischievously. "Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun!" They sang together, a little louder, before they laughed.

"...Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time…"

His voice was deep as the words carried through, smooth to their ears. Their eyes widened in surprise, but their grins grew more, before they laughed and hugged him. "Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square!" Dakota added.

Soon, they began to sing in unison, their laughs a jovial sound for anyone who could hear. None of them seemed to care if their parents heard them, as they could only fill the joyous Christmas spirit rush through them. By the time they had finished, they had already sang as loud as they could, laughing in a joyful noise. The eggs and bacon were now on plates along with the cooked slices of venison, and fruits placed in the bowls. As Kikka grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and water, they began to make their way toward the living room. None of them had stopped laughing...until they suddenly noticed two figures in the living room. Reinhardt Jaeger sat in his usual rocking chair, his own amber eyes glinted in amusement, while Magena Jaeger stood behind them with a large grin on her face.

The laughing had stopped. The two teens and young child only stared at their parents with food in hand, caught in the act. Reinhardt watched them calmly, before his own deep laughter barked through the room. "My my, Magena, it looks like our children tried to give us a surprise!" There was a knowing look in his eyes, before he turned his attention to his wife.

She chuckled with her own knowing look, her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the side. "It seems like they did. BUT...it seems they have forgotten. WE have our ways to discover surprises and hide our very own…" With that, she stepped out from behind, where there was a basket of meats lying in wait for them.

…

Gerhardt merely looked at Kikka, who had a flat look on her face despite the amusement, and Dakota, whose mouth dropped open in shock. "...I told you so." He simply said.

**And there is the first one! Hopefully the next one will be out soon!**

**God Bless!**


	2. A New Family

**Not quite as soon as I wanted, but oh well. This one was so much fun to write, and so important to Dakota's backstory I wanted to make sure I got it right. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dakota Jaeger. Capcom owns the STARS team and Raccoon City.**

**A New Family**

**December 24th, 1997**

"This is REALLY unnecessary, Barry."

"And why is that?"

"This is meant to be a day with your family?"

"...And?"

"...You...spend it with your family?"

Dakota Jaeger merely gave Barry Burton a look as they walked down the streets of Raccoon City. After sending over two years among them, she was quite familiar with them. The good hiding spots for thieves, easy access into buildings if she needed to be a thief herself, or the shortcuts for the quick escapes. She was used to it all, just as she was used to being alone. If the term lone wolf meant anything, she would be one for sure. Even after spending nearly a year with the older man beside her and the others, she felt more at ease in her own little spot. Especially around this time of year. The seventeen year old never saw the magic of Christmas as she did as a little girl. All she could see, as she saw the trimmings and smiling people, was terror and death. A day that shattered a family into pieces.

She definitely preferred to be alone.

However, Barry convinced her to join a Christmas dinner he and the others were having, just their own time together after spending most of the day with their families. They were, in a sense, family as well, and they acted like it. She did not know if she truly fit in with that. She was a vigilante, they were cops. She once killed others for no apparent reason, they protected others. She was a monster, they were humans. Even after all the time she spent with them,she recalled the words of her father in the back of her mind...humans were a threat. They would never accept monsters into their world. Nearly every fiber in her being said he was wrong; however, those words always came back like a plague. Even now, she wondered how long it would take before they finally arrested her and turned her over to Chief Irons. Just the simple thought sent a chill down her spine. Quickly, to distract herself, she looked around at the decorated town, only to look down when she spotted two people with their child. Smiling. Laughing.

Her heart broke a little.

"Hey."

Suddenly, she felt a nudge. She looked up in confusion, only to see Barry staring at her. "...Everything is going to be fine." He reassured her with a gentle smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you're not...really fond of this day, but trust me, you don't want to miss this!"

"...You realize I am a lone wolf, right?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. She masked the ache with a joking grin, her eyes lit for a moment.

He snorted. "Yeah! Almost literally."

"Which means I do not do well in crowds! I can be on scouting right now, making sure everyone else is-"

Suddenly, he gave her a playful, yet gentle, slap on her head. She rubbed her head with a flat look, but she noticed the smirk on his face before he burst out laughing. "Oh no! Not today you're not!" He retorted. "Today is a day of family, and you're invited to a party. That means you're not going on any vigilante run. Do I have to throw the cuffs on you and drag you there?"

"...You realize I can break through them, right?"

"And I have my ways, as do the others, to make sure you DON'T."

"...You're one scary human, Barry."

"Always a pleasure to know that. Now, look alive! We're here now!"

Her heart jumped as her shoulders lurched upward upon those words. A hard gulp slid down her throat, but she schooled her features to calmness. Yet, she could not hide the nervous glint in her amber-speckled eyes. With a silent inhale, she looked up at the apartment building before, which was a three-story building with a few potted plants and flowers in front of it. It certainly appeared nice, and new if the color of the bricks-bright red with white trimming on the sides and corners-told her anything. She could see reefs on the windows, and the scents of different types of food permeated her nose. There was the smell of ham, turkey, different types of vegetables, different types of turkey dressing people attempted to fix, and the smells of delectable desserts. Already, she could feel her stomach lurch in hunger. When she released the breath she held, she calmly stepped inside and followed Barry to the top floor. Her gaze flickered to every spot around her, partially to admire the decorations and partially to look for any hiding spots. In her line of work, it was always safe than sorry.

When they finally reached the door, Barry quickly knocked with rapid strikes. Dakota calmly rubbed her arms nervously. The door opened, revealing Jill Valentine, already laughing and holding a mug. Her gaze fell upon the half-breed, and she beamed brightly. "Kota, hey! You made it!"

"...Hey…" She said meekly.

Barry quickly clasped her shoulders as he grinned widely. "Took some coaxing and threats, but she's here!" He joked with a deep laughter.

"...Did you tell her our secret?"

"A hint."

"...What is wrong with you humans?" Dakota said with a sweatdropped. Suddenly, a figure nudged past Jill and quickly pulled her in. Her eyes widened in shock as she cried out, "WHOA!"

"About time you got here, Jaeger!" Chris Refield grinned in enthusiasm. "I was beginning to wonder if Barry was gonna get the job done!" Then, in a swift manner, he went to give her a noogie. However, with a grin on her face, she managed to slip out of his grasp. He stumbled slightly and looked at her in surprise, before he laughed. "Now that's cheating."

She shrugged innocently. "Is it cheating?" She asked, her head tilted to the side. "I thought that was skill?" There was another scent from behind her, and her grin grew when she went to step to the side casually. "AND natural talent." She teased, before her gaze flickered to the BRAVO team member, Forest Speyer.

Forest appeared to be surprise himself, but he snorted to himself and shook his head. He gave her a grin of his own, before he wagged his finger at her. "Nah, I'm with Chris on this one...I think you're cheating. What do you think, Rich?"

Dakota only had a second to think of his question, when she suddenly had an arm locked around her neck. She cried out slightly, but she laughed at the knuckles that rubbed against her head. "Richard!" She exclaimed. "Hey, quit it!"

Richard Aiken simply laughed in delight, as he scraped his knuckles against her head. There was a childish glint in his dark blue eyes, matching the others around her...and even her own. It had been some time since she felt this way. To be this playful. Her laughter, true and jolly as it was, still seemed foreign to her. When she heard other chuckles, she glanced to see Edward Dewey and Kenneth Sullivan nearby, wearing amused looks on their faces. Joseph Frost watched as well with his own smile, but she could see the hesitation in his eyes. That stopped her laughter for a brief moment. Quickly, she went to shrug Richard off her, before she looked around. There were other faces still not around.

"...The others couldn't make it?" She asked slowly. Part of her did not blame them. Most of them did not agree with her choice, to fight as a vigilante. On an equal note, she knew they found her...strange, as a non-human. They had seen her at her worst, where she reacted in pure rage in her Lycan form. She could sense that as the reason from Joseph.

Richard glanced at Forest and Chris, before he shook his head. "Just running behind. I know the captain did not join us last year for our Christmas party." He explained with a reassuring smile. He patted her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it!"

Jill took this moment to step forward with her own smile, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Brad is also out of town, same as Kevin. But, they want to wish you a Merry Christmas as well."

"Their lost, I say!" Edward chuckled as he stood up. He carried a mug in his hand, and she could smell the eggnog from it. He stepped toward the radio and began to turn it up. The Christmas song was quite upbeat, and he moved his shoulders in rhythm. "Jill, care to show us your moves?"

The woman rolled her eyes, but she grinned. "I'm pretty sure your lessons stuck, Ed." She joked. She threw a look at Chris, who merely stared with his face turning pink.

Dakota snorted at the sight, before she calmly sat down to watch the two dance in the middle of the living room. She took a moment to glance around the room, where she saw the tree, decorated with many lights and orbs, though it did not have the pine scent that her Christmas trees had. The room was decorated in garland and more lights, illuminating the room with barely visible overhead lights. However, one thing she was sure the same...the present under the trees. She felt horrible that she did not get the others anything. She continued to watch the two dancing, while Kenneth leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. Joseph moved to his side, and the two conversed amusingly as they glanced in Chris' direction. When she did the same, she noticed Barry teasing him while Forest ribbed his side. As much as she enjoyed the smiles and laughters, there was still a sense of isolation. She did not truly belong with them. In truth, they were better without her.

Calmly, and briefly, her gaze flickered to the door.

"Whoa there, wolfie, where do ya think you're lookin' at?"

She quickly snapped her head back toward Kenneth, whose gaze had a knowing glint within it. Her own gaze dropped to avoid it. "...Nowhere…"

A second later, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Richard by her side. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "Hey, ease up." He said in a calming voice. "Everything is good here. Trust me."

Part of her wanted to believe him. Truly, she did. Dakota's gaze slowly moved from him, and she noticed Chris had shaken himself out of his stupor and away from Forest and Barry. An eyebrow arched upward as she watched him grab a somewhat large box, wrapped in midnight blue wrapping with snowflakes all around it. Now she was curious. Edward quickly twirled Jill, both laughing, but they looked knowingly at Chris. The former smiled. "Besides, if we don't want you here...we wouldn't try this hard, you know? You are thinking too hard about all this, I think."

"...Can't help it…" She slowly admitted, before she sighed with her shoulders slumped.

Richard patted her shoulder gently. "I wouldn't. We're all family here. Least, I would like to think so."

"...Heh, us the rowdy brothers while Jill and Kota try to act like the sensible sisters, Kenneth the stern father, and Barry the fun uncle?" Forest joked as he grinned.

"Rowdy? Who are you calling rowdy?" Joseph asked. "I seem to recall that I kept my happy self here while you three-" He pointed toward Chris, Forest, and Richard, "attack Dakota."

"And I am simply letting loose, like you guys have pushed on me!" Edward added.

"...Nope. Not planning to be involved in this debate." Kenneth snorted as he crossed his arms.

Barry burst out laughing as he went to the other side of Dakota, patting her shoulder as well. "I dunno, I think I am the other father in all this, as much as I try to keep you guys in line. Especially on the Alpha Team. Kenneth has his hands full enough with Bravo."

Joseph looked at him incredulously. "Barry, that hurts."

"You are not innocent either, Frost. And then there is Chris with his anger issues."

"Hey!" Chris piped in. "What anger issues do I have?"

Jill simply rolled her eyes before she stopped dancing. Her hands were positioned on her hips, her lips curled to a playful grin. "Oh, I think we can say a few times you let your anger get the best of you."

Dakota chuckled at the group, shaking her head gently. "...What does that make the rest?"

"The rest?" Forest glanced upward in deep thought. "Brad and Kevin are definitely brothers...the former our own Chicken Heart." He joked. "Enrico and Wesker? Pfft, the VERY stern uncles. But protective."

"Especially Enrico." Richard added. "Like his times trying to keep you out of trouble!" He ruffled Dakota's hair, causing her to push his hand away playfully.

"...I seem to be doing the hard work on that one." Barry retorted as he threw the Bravo member a flat look.

He raised his hands innocently, while Chris finally stopped in front of Dakota with the present. The latter noticed straight away, and her eyes widened at the sight. She made no move to grab it. She was too stunned for that. With a gulp, she slowly asked, "...That's mine?"

"...No, this is for Richard, though not sure how well he will like it." Chris said dryly as he rolled his eyes. "Of course it's for you! A present from STARS, both Alpha and Bravo." He held it toward her. "And trust me...this present took a lot of work, so appreciate it."

Her gaze remained glued on the present; no hint of laughter was on her face, even as he joked. She could see the others gather around, with Jill by Chris' side. When she did manage to look up, all eyes were on her. Her female friend nodded with a smile, motioning her to open. With a deep breath, she shakily took the present and swiftly unwrapped it. She heard a comment from Joseph about her speed, but she paid no mind to it. She found herself holding a white box, and she went to remove the lid. Inside, she noticed it was a dark blue jacket inside with a hood attached to the back. Carefully, she picked it up, but she heard something hit the ground. Her gaze fell toward the object, and she noticed a long chain with an emblem at the end...a golden emblem that appeared to be the STARS insignia. A quiet gasped left her lips, and she quickly picked it up. She made sure her touch was gently, as she rubbed her finger across the metal. Finally, she examined the jacket...and she noticed the STARS emblem on the left shoulder.

"...Guys…?" She managed to utter, though it was quiet. "...What is this…?"

"...Think of it as…" Jill started first, her smile growing. "You're officially one of us, so to speak."

Edward nodded with his arms crossed. "Took some major convincing to Wesker and Enrico...but they agreed to have you as our eyes and ears on the streets. Our informant."

"AND this keeps you safe from being arrested when you're trying to be hero out there." Chris added with his own smile. "To the public, Halbmond is working as an honorary member of STARS."

Her eyes widened. She looked at all of them, and she could see they all agreed at least. She wanted to feel happiness, and she did, but she was also confused. Without stopping herself, she said hastily, "But you guys really don't agree with me out there! I know Barry doesn't, and my style of taking care of criminals-"

"Oh, that is the beauty of this part." Barry interrupted her, before he pointed at the emblem on her jacket. "That emblem shows you're one of us...which means you need to show the example. The best part? We can work with you on it. You can learn how you can truly help people without trying to maim every single criminal."

"...And you won't be seen as a criminal for simply trying to protect others." Richard said, nodding. "So...what do you say? Want to join STARS?"

Forest chuckled. "Which...is just a formal question...we worked too hard for you to say no." He joked. "...In all seriousness...we REALLY hope you say yes…"

Her gaze flickered to everyone of them. Her heart swelled. They wanted her part of STARS...they wanted her to be a part of their lives. A tear slipped down, and a genuine smile finally formed on her face. She quietly began to put the jacket on, then the necklace, before she nodded. It was not hesitation. It was determined. Firm. "I accept." She said with conviction, her fist clenched. "And...I won't let you down…"

"We know you won't kiddo…" Barry said. When she looked at him, there was a proud look on his face. Almost like a father.

Her smile broadened. Quickly, she wiped away the tears and laughed, which the others joined in. "...Thank you...really…"

"Just...make sure you don't destroy it on a full moon?" Chris joked...which earned him a slap from Dakota. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, Redfield."

"Alright children." Jill quickly said, putting an end to it quickly.

Everyone was now laughing loudly, before they talked and heading toward the presents. Dakota watched them while she hugged herself. A family...is this what they all were? A family? It felt...nice. It almost filled the hole deep within her heart. She knew it did not do so completely. Yet, it was still nice. Already, she planned to pay them all back for this...come next Christmas, she wanted to play a hand in making it the best. For her new family.

**...Course I ended it like that. And knowing what happens in 1998...still, this was really fun to write and much needed. Dakota's bond with these guys play a huge role in her story, which I plan to show soon, hopefully. Anyway, read and review! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**God Bless!**


	3. A Magical Time

**...Okay, yes, Christmas is over with. But...I did not want to stop this. Not until the twelve one-shots are up! So, here is the third one, with Kikka and her own friends she had made, the Marauders! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sitala Kikka Black. The rest belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**A Magical Time**

**Dec. 25th, 1999**

Sitala Kikka Black never saw a dull moment when she was with her husband and his friends. There was always some sort of prank they would pull, or ways to make things seem brighter even in the bleak moments. The holidays were a special time where nothing bad was ever mentioned. It was simply a time of joy, togetherness, and ways to embarrass one another. Once upon a time, she recalled how she always found those moments to be childish, particularly during the times at Hogwarts and it involved a certain enemy of theirs. Now, however, with the war that waged all around them, this was a perfect time to remember what they fought for. For her, there was quite a bit. A sister who was worlds away, the friends in the same room with her, and a new family she had managed to build for herself in spite of her own misery.

Her gaze stared out the window of Potter manor, watching the snowfall gently around their house. She held a mug of butterbeer in her hands, feeling the warmth against her fingertips. She could smell the peppermint toads from the covered candy dish on the table, as well as the strong scent of ham, roasted potatoes, and other sorts of delicious food. Behind her, she could hear Sirius' bark-like laughter, colliding with James Potter's own chortle, as they discussed the improvements on their motorcycles. She could hear Peter Pettigrew's attempts to join, despite no knowledge of the vehicles themselves. Even now, they were like children. To her, everything felt peaceful, at ease. There was one nagging pain, deep within her heart, but years of being on her own and helping others had helped her hide it away. Though it tried to rear itself into being, she kept it locked away. This was not the moment to reveal itself. Everyone was happy...she needed to be as well.

Calmly, she placed one hand on her stomach as she closed her eyes. Her forehead pressed against the window pane, where she felt the cold against her skin, and released a sigh. For only a brief moment, she imagined their faces. She could still see them clearly, and she yearned to see them once more. No dream, no imagination. She wanted it to be real. Suddenly, as quickly as it came, she heard footsteps near her. Her lips quickly curled into a grin. Almost immediately, she managed to show her happy self. Teasingly, she asked, "Now now, dear, are you trying to sneak up on me?"

The footsteps stopped. "One of these days, Ki...one of these days…" He playfully sighed.

Laughter left her lips before she turned to face him. Sirius Black threw her a wolfish grin, while his stormy grey eyes looked her over. "Though I should be asking why you're standing here, all alone from the rest of us." He said. He lifted his hands and brushed his fingers gently against her cheek. She could see it clearly. He would never say it aloud, but he was concerned for her. Christmas was always hard for her, and he knew it. All of them did, really.

Still, she simply pecked his lips and touched his small beard. "Admiring the Winter Wonderland." She casually replied, sipping her butterbeer. "Though, I must say, it is very interesting to also listen to you two talk about those bikes." She leaned herself to the side slightly, to glance at James. "Tell me James, does Lily fuss to you about your hobby, just as I do with Sirius?"

He shrugged, throwing her a grin. "Perhaps. Perhaps more so now with her pregnant."

"Do NOT blame my pregnancy for my fussing, Mr. Potter."

Lily Potter joined them with two mugs of butterbeer in hand, casting a look at her husband. He winced subtly, but he schooled his features to a playful manner before he took the mug. "I would never dream of it, Mrs. Potter."

Peter glanced at Lily to see the look on her face, and he began to gulp. "...James? Are you sure it is safe to anger Lily like that?" He asked, in a squeaky voice.

"Relax, Womrtail!" James snorted, as he grabbed Lily's hand to pull her onto his lap. "Lily loves me too much to cause me harm!"

Kikka snickered at the couple, while another figure entered the living room-Remus Lupin. He appeared to be exhausted, frailed with one or two grey in his hair already. He simply shook his head in amusement before he glanced at his two other friends. "I believe Prongs will be sleeping on a couch if he continues, in my opinion." He joked.

"...Better than the doghouse, in my opinion." Sirius joked, throwing his wife another grin.

"...Now why would I do that? I would just keep a leash on you." She teased with her own grin.

"...I take that back, maybe I should get in trouble more."

"How about you two keep this to yourselves?" Remus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"...That is way too personal you two!" Peter exclaimed. His ears turned completely red, while his eyes became large and his face paled.

James merely laughed loudly, nearly falling to the floor in great amusement, while Lily simply placed her head in her hand. Both Sirius and Kikka cast a look at each other, before they laughed in delight. The latter felt more at ease with the song that echoed through the room, an amused look on her friends' faces, and the simple joy that fluttered in her heart. This had been her life, almost, since she met them. She shared it with Dakota once she found her, just as she was given the chance to be part of her new life. After everything they faced, they had something new.

Now...there was something she wanted to share with them. Something else that was quite special to her now. She bit her lip gently. How could she mention it? In a rare moment, she found herself unable to speak the words she wanted to say. For a long time, she never wanted the focus on herself. She wanted to help others, encourage them to do their best and take charge. She wanted to be in the shadows, to be the support if need be. She even felt she may take the spotlight from James' and Lily's own pregnancy, or make them feel bad for not preparing as they had done for the couple's unborn child already. Calmly, she simply leaned against Sirius and sipped her mug once more. His laughter calmed down, and he glanced at her with a soft smile before he hugged her gently. She felt warmth, and her own lips curled upward. Her eyes rose up to meet his, and it was like a silent message passed between them. Immediately, he placed his hand against her stomach subtly. Oh, he knew. He nodded calmly, as if now was the best time to say something.

Kikka breathed in deeply. She felt confident now. Carefully, she straightened herself up, grabbed his hand gently, and cleared her throat. "Before we continue with this lovely time of ours…" She said, though her tone still wavered slightly. No, she had this.

"...Doth my ears deceive me?" James gawked slightly at her, as if he could not believe what he was hearing. "Is Sitala Kikka Black NERVOUS? I don't think I ever saw you nervous, even when you and Padfoot got married!"

"James!" Lily scolded him, as she playfully slapped his arm. When she looked at Kikka, however, her gaze softened in confusion. "Is everything alright, Kikka?" She asked, concern filling her voice. Not what the half-breed wanted…

Hastily, she waved it off and shook her head. "I'm fine! Really!"

"Healthy as a Skin Walker-Werewolf hybrid can be." Sirius added jokingly, before he gave her a reassuring squeeze upon her hand. Then, within a moment, he sobered. "It's just that ...we have news to share with you all…"

That caused confusion to flicker across Peter's face, as his small eyes flickered between the two in a rapid rate. "News? Please tell me it's good news. I don't think I can take anymore bad…not after hearing about Moony's mission."

Remus immediately placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry about me now, Wormtail. Right now...I want to hear this." There seemed to be suspicious, yet almost knowing, look in his gaze, as he watched the two closely. "I trust this is wonderful news?" He asked.

"..." Sirius beamed at those words before he nodded. "The best news I ever received really."

Immediately, upon hearing that, it seemed to click quickly with James and Lily. Their eyes widened in shock, and the latter looked at Kikka as if waiting for confirmation. The former, however, appeared to be dumbstruck, with excitement ready to break out. She finally allowed herself to smile brightly, genuinely, before she nodded. "Sirius and I...we're having a baby!" She said excitedly.

"A baby?!"

"Heh, I should've known!"

"Padfoot, why didn't you tell me I was going to be godfather?!"

"Aw, congratulations you two!"

Lily immediately jumped to her feet and hugged Kikka tightly. Both women beamed brightly and laughed in delight. "Wow, we're both pregnant at the same time! We couldn't have planned this better!"

Kikka had to agree with her, which excited her even more. Sirius and James were close as brothers, wanting to do everything together. During both weddings, they made each other best man. Now, to know they were both having a child at the same time, she knew how much it meant to them. Her gaze flickered to the two men, who embraced each other with laughter, before their two best friends joined in. It made her heart swell more, to see their smiles, even in the darkest moments. When she let go of her friend, she placed a hand gently against her stomach, where the new life was growing. "My one wish is for our little ones to grow up together and be as close as those two."

"I know what you mean…" Lily had one hand on her stomach, while her smile never left her face, watching the four men. "They grow strong...and have a happier life when this war is over."

"And they will...we can make sure of it!" Kikka declared. Slowly, she clenched her fists. A flash of a woman's face appeared before her eyes, and she could herself screaming in despair and agony. "No matter what…"

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground, her mug falling in the process, as she squealed in surprise. Sirius looked at her with confidence in his eyes, and the usual grin plastered across his face. "Of course they will!" He said with a strong air of confidence, spinning his wife around. "These kids will have the finest mothers they can ask for caring for them! They'll have the best fathers they could ever hope to have, and two uncles who will protect them! Isn't that right, Marauders?"

"Hear hear!" Remus concurred with a raised of his mug. However, from a brief glance, she saw a twinge of...bittersweetness in his eyes. "We'll make sure nothing happens to them."

That caused the proud father-to-be to grin even more. When he sat Kikka down, he placed a gentle kiss against her temple. "So no worries, love." He whispered, in reassurance.

James already hugged Lily from behind, resting his own hand against her stomach with hers. "And Voldemort still has Dumbledore to worry about! With him as our leader, we'll end this war soon! Now," He pulled out his wand and quickly cleaned up the mess on the floor, before he quickly refilled it. Once he handed the mug to Kikka, he lifted his own in the air. "I propose a toast this Christmas...to the new member of the Potter family and Black family, to us, and to the Order of Phoenix. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They each began to down down the remainder of their drinks, and laughter echoed once more in the air. Kikka hugged Sirius gently, yet closely, as she smiled widely. She could not ask for any better friends. With all the power she had, she was going to protect them as best she could. As she simply allowed herself to enjoy the moment, a question from Wormtail popped up…

"Wait...Kikka has a twin brother, right? So...isn't there a chance, Padfoot, you two may have twins?"

"..."

"..."

"...Oh bloody hell…"

Sirius suddenly collapsed against the sofa in realization.

* * *

**So a struggle with this one, which is why it is much shorter than the last. BUT...I liked how this one turned out as well. :P And Sirius realizing he may have twins?...I can imagine him being overwhelmed at first. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
